In a recent survey of medical professionals, sanitation was rated most important medical advance since 1840. Indeed, preventing cross-contamination from infected individuals, food, and/or drinking water has saved millions of lives. Nonetheless, further improvements in sanitary conditions could save several more lives and drastically reduce the spread of disease. Research has further shown that many preventable diseases rapidly spread through individual's hands, thus prompting tools and methods for reducing germs spread through this medium.
There are several professions where it is desirable to reduce diseases and germs that are transmitted through human handling of items. For example, medical personnel must often rapidly switch from treating patients to touching keyboards or paper files to review and update the patient's medical records. Further, workers in the food industry, such as employees handling raw and/or cooked food items may potentially contaminate the food and/or further spread contaminated food. In still yet another example, employees who handle cash, especially fibrous paper money, are potentially spreading germs and/or diseases.
Prior attempts to increase sanitary conditions of human hands have focused on antimicrobial creams and/or soaps. While somewhat effective, it is often cumbersome if not impossible to clean every curve and/or crevice of the hand. This is especially true the area surrounding the fingernails. Given the shape of the nails, its innate ability to break skin or food coverings, and close proximity to the skin, the nail area is well-suited to harbor germs and debris.
Devices for cleaning nails having historically included picks and the like. Generally, these devices allow for the removal of visible debris. However, the pick is generally used on multiple nails, thus leading to cross contamination. Another option is using a different pick for each nail, which is often more cumbersome, expensive, and/or leads to further cross contamination. Further, the picks are often thin sharp utensils, further increasing the chances of breaking the skin or endangering a third-party, such as children.
Other devices for cleaning nails have included sponges, however, conventional sponges allow cross-contamination to other nails and surrounding areas. Conventional sponges often lack the structural integrity to remove visible debris. Solutions to these and other shortcomings may be realized with features and advantages of the invention or of certain embodiments of the invention, which will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following disclosure and description of exemplary embodiments.